


Bringing Her Home

by twoheartedalien



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, James Bond - Freeform, Lena is a simple woman with simple needs, Movie Night, Top Gun - Freeform, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:06:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartedalien/pseuds/twoheartedalien
Summary: When Emily returns home from a shift at the hospital to find Lena curled up on the couch, she and Amelie do their best to cheer her up.





	Bringing Her Home

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my fic giveaway to celebrate a follower milestone on Tumblr. This is dedicated to queer-trans-amazon.

Emily let out a relieved sigh as she stepped off the elevator and headed down the hallway to the apartment she shared with Lena and Amélie. It had been a long day at work and Emily was more than ready for a chance to just sit down. She tried to open the door, the key missing the lock several times before it finally slid into place. 

Both Lena and Amélie were supposed to be home from Overwatch today after being away for over two weeks, and Emily couldn’t help but feel at ease knowing that. She made her way into the apartment, hanging up her bag and coat and removing her shoes before placing them on the rack by the door. Emily couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Lena’s shoes kicked off randomly in the doorway. 

She crossed paths with Amélie in the kitchen first, finding her leaning against the bench with two cups of tea made. Amélie greeted her with a warm smile and pushed the second cup towards Emily before sipping her own. 

“Long day at work, chérie?” Amélie asked, leaning in to kiss the top of Emily’s forehead. 

“Something like that, yes. Started my shift at six this morning and it’s only,” Emily paused, checking the watch on her wrist, “Nine at night. Luckily I have tomorrow off.” 

Emily took a sip of her tea and sighed happily, instantly starting to feel better. She rolled her shoulders to clear some of the tension in her muscles and leaned against the kitchen counter beside Amélie. 

“How was the mission?” She asked, knowing Amélie couldn’t offer many details. 

“Long. Boring. Hot.” Amélie drawled, finishing off her cup of tea and placing it on the countertop. 

Emily couldn’t help but laugh, “I see.” She knew that Amélie hated any missions that took place in hot locations, doubly so if there were any sand involved. 

Amélie leaned in and lowered her voice, “Lena has been curled up on the couch since we got home and will not say what is bothering her. She asked to be left alone so I decided you may know what to do.” 

She nodded and peered around the doorway of the kitchen, getting a look at the bundled lump on the couch. Lena had wrapped herself up in what looked to be two blankets so that all Emily could see was her hair poking out from the top of it. Emily had only seen her like this a handful of times before. 

“Don’t worry, sweet. Just follow my lead, yeah?” She asked, finishing her own cup of tea before heading into the living room. 

Emily took a seat at the foot of the couch, saying nothing at first. After a few moments, Emily ran her hand up and down what she suspected was Lena’s calf, trying to comfort her without forcing her to talk just yet. 

“Do you want to talk about it, pet?” Emily finally asked. Lena simply shook her head. 

She stood back up and headed back to where Amélie was waiting in the kitchen. Emily had seen Lena like this before when dysphoria had gotten to her. Even if Lena didn’t wish to talk about it right now, Emily knew exactly what to do to cheer her up. 

Emily pointed at Amélie before giving instructions, "Corner store. Buy biscuits, crisps, the little cheesy things she likes. Get some ginger beer, too. I'll make popcorn and order in a curry."

Amélie shifted from where she had been standing, ignoring the way that Emily rolled her eyes when she saw her grabbing her grappling hook. There was no point in arguing over how the corner store was only a two minute walk if she took the elevator. 

Once Amélie had disappeared out the door, Emily pulled out her phone and called the curry place that was Lena’s favourite. She ordered food for herself and Amélie as well as ordering everything that Lena loved from their menu. Emily then found a packet of microwave popcorn from the back of the cupboard and popped it in. 

She waited for the popcorn to finish cooking in the microwave before opening the bag and pouring it into a bowl. It had already advertised as extra salt and butter but she knew Lena better than that and added even more for her. 

When she re-entered the living room, Lena was still wrapped up in her blankets, blankly staring at the news broadcasts playing on the holoscreen. Her attention was finally broken when Emily took the remote from the coffee table and switched what was playing, putting on Goldfinger instead. 

Emily sat down at the foot of the couch and placed the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table within Lena’s sight. She knew it wouldn’t be long before she was enticed out of her tight blanket burrito. It only took a few minutes for Lena to shift so her head now rested in Emily’s lap and free her arms from the blankets to be able to grab handfuls of popcorn. 

Amélie returned only minutes later, carrying a plastic bag from the corner store in one hand and a paper bag from the curry place in the other. She took her own place at the other end of the couch, placing the bags on the coffee table and lifting up Lena’s feet so they rested in her lap. 

As soon as the smell of curry hit Lena’s nose, the blankets came flying off. She sat up and tore her way into the bag as if she hadn’t eaten in days and Emily couldn’t help but smile at the reaction. Lena sat on the floor, cross-legged in front of the table as she dug into her favourite meal. She even missed her mouth a few times as she watched the movie playing on the screen. 

Emily reached out and ran her fingers through Lena’s messy hair, scratching lightly at her scalp and curling the thick strands of hair around her fingertips. Lena made pleased noises to let her know she was enjoying the contact. 

Amélie leaned over to Emily and lowered her voice, “How did you know that would work?” 

“Because Lena loves food and Pussy Galore. They always cheer her up.” Emily replied, relaxing into the couch. 

She hadn’t gotten much chance to sit down during her shift at the hospital and since she got home, her own exhaustion had escaped her mind when she had seen Lena curled up on the couch like that. It didn’t take long for Lena to completely devour the curry and side dishes she’d ordered. 

Lena climbed back up onto the bag with the bag of crisps, opening them and offering them to Amélie and Emily who each took a small handful before she began eating those too. A while into the film, Lena finally spoke up for the first time that evening. 

“Y’know, Amé, we’re a lot like James Bond and Pussy Galore.” Lena said before shoving yet another handful of crisps into her mouth. 

“How is that?” Amélie replied, eyes narrowing. 

“Because I’m suave and handsome like James Bond, plus I’m one of the good guys and you used to be part of Talon like Pussy Galore is with Goldfinger and the Flying Circus. Plus she’s real gorgeous, just like you.” Lena said with a wink, clearing out one last handful of crisps from the bag. 

“You are wrong, chérie. I am more like James Bond. You are too clumsy to be him.” 

Lena pouted and grabbed the bowl of popcorn from the coffee table, tossing the empty bag of crisps aside. She sat up and began throwing pieces of popcorn so it would land in Amélie’s hair, earning her a scowl and a giggle from Emily. Amélie grabbed a handful of popcorn and dropped it down the back of Lena’s shirt in return. 

Emily laughed and shifted out of the way, sitting on the arm of the couch when Lena struggled to try get the bits of popcorn out the back of her shirt. Once she picked them up, she tossed them right back at Amélie. She settled back down on the couch when Lena and Amélie had stopped their small popcorn fight and Emily smiled as Lena shifted to be sitting in her lap. 

They made their way through watching Goldfinger, a movie that they had watched together more times than Emily could count and moved onto another favourite of Lena’s, Top Gun. They weren’t Emily’s personal favourites by any means, but it was hard resist when they lifted Lena’s mood so much. 

Lena had buried her head underneath Emily’s chin, curling up in her lap comfortably as they watched the movie. They hadn’t watched Top Gun yet with Amélie around and it was clear to Emily that she wasn’t all that impressed by the film. 

The room was silent other than the movie playing and the handfuls of popcorn that Lena was eating out of the bowl. It never ceased to amaze Emily how much food she could manage to eat in one sitting if given the chance. Lena had easily managed to eat enough food for three people that evening. 

“I do not understand.” Amélie spoke up, chin resting in the palm of her hand as she watched the movie playing 

“Don’t understand what, sweet?” Emily asked her, raising an eyebrow at her. 

“They are obviously gay. Why is there a woman?” 

“What? Maverick and Iceman?” Lena asked her with a grin. 

“Oui.” Amélie’s brow was furrowed, genuinely confused about the film.

Emily couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s an old movie, pet. Perhaps if it were made today, they’d be together.” 

Emily smiled and kissed the top of Lena’s head when she heard her quoting most of the dialogue under her breath, glad to know she was enjoying herself. She stretched out her arm, resting it along the back of the couch. 

“Come here, Amé, sweet.” Emily beckoned with the curl of her fingers. 

Amélie shifted along the couch so that Emily could wrap her arm around her shoulders and pull her in tight. She was far too tall to sit in her lap like Lena does but they made it work. Once they all had the chance to relax, it was clear that Amélie was enjoying the film more than she had been letting on but Emily chose to say nothing, carding her fingers through her hair instead.

When the credits started to roll, Lena spoke up, “Thanks for tonight, loves. Really made me feel better.” 

“You ready to talk about it now?” Emily asked, leaning back into the couch cushions to get a look at Lena’s face. 

“Nothing happened, really. Just had a bad day where everything felt wrong, y’know. Can’t really describe it.” Lena rubbed at her eyes, sniffing as she held back tears. 

“It’s alright, sweet.” Emily ran her hand up and down Lena’s back, soothing her, while Amélie leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead. 

“I know. I just feel dumb even though I can’t control it.” 

“It is never dumb, chérie.” Amélie reassured her, brushing her fringe out of her face. 

Emily watched as Lena reached out, cupping Amélie’s face and pulling her in for a long, languid kiss. Amélie brought her hand up to run it along Lena’s side, slipping her tongue into her mouth and it brought a smile to Emily’s face, she was more than content to just watch the two of them for now. 

Emily ran her fingers through Lena’s hair as they kissed, watching them closely. Eventually Lena pulled away, reaching up and grabbing Emily by the collar of her blouse to pull her in for a kiss too. Amélie ran her fingers up and down Lena’s thighs as she watched the two of them together. Lena tangled her hand in Emily’s hair, curling it around her finger tips and kissed her deeply before resting her head against her shoulder again.   

“Do you mind if we go to bed now?” Lena murmured, obviously exhausted from the mission her and Amélie had been away on. Emily couldn’t deny how tired she was too. 

“Of course, sweet.” She replied, tapping her thigh. 

Lena groaned as she realised that she would have to actually get up for them to be able to go to bed, “Amé, can you carry me?” She asked, reaching her arms out. 

Amélie arched a brow and let out a sigh before giving in, slipping her hands under Lena’s thighs and picking her up from Emily’s lap. Lena gave Emily a grin as she wrapped her arms around Amélie’s neck and was walked into the bedroom. She followed after the two of them not long after, switching the holoscreen off on the way in and getting undressed and ready for bed. 

Once they’d all gotten ready for bed, Lena slipped under the sheets first, curling up in the middle of the bed with Amélie and Emily on either side of her. They cuddled up beside her, wrapping their arms around her torso to make her feel comforted. Lena may have had a bad day, but Emily was just glad to have them both home. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of my writing or know more about what I'm doing you can follow me at: twoheartedalien2-0.tumblr.com


End file.
